You're Making it Up!
by The-Doctor's-Invader-at-221B
Summary: Welcome! I have invited- Well, dragged- The cast of my favorite show ever to witness what they star in: Invader Zim. They'll be watching this television show with me, your lovely host. Secrets will be revealed, I will be screamed at and accused of things, and Dib just won't shut up.


A/N: Okay, all of you H.P. fanficioneers: You've seen at least five or more of those 'Reading the Harry Potter series aloud' fics by now, I'm guessing? Well, here I'm totally breaking the fourth wall just like in those. Yes, the characters will be dragged to a secret location (Eh, it's nothing that great, just a comfy living room I borrowed in exchange for some I.Z. fanart) and I will make them watch episodes of Invader Zim, revealing secrets and lies, deepest-

Well. I'll just wipe their memories afterwards. No big deal. Please enjoy this, I hope I entertain you all. Oh, one note: The show's lines are in bold, the actual story's lines are regular.

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish everyday I owned I.Z. I also don't own anything else that belongs to a separate company, I just own my author-insert and mental pain I inflict upon the characters. And thanks to Ngrey's Invader Zim: The Series for help on this. Don't own that, either. But I wish I'd had the idea for it...

* * *

A teenage girl with freckles and dark, chestnut hair grinned widely as she looked around the room. Everything was perfect, she even had all the snacks set up for everyone. Well, mainly the Tallest, of course, they were her absolute favorites. She couldn't call them Redsy and Pursy to their faces, of course, but nonetheless, she was excited that they were all coming here this afternoon, Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, Red, and Purple. She'd bring Tak later on, as well as MiMi, and maybe even try and share her One True Pairings with everyone else... People would hate her.

Oh, they wouldn't be here of their own free will, obviously. They were going to stay with her and follow her orders, and watch a little show that she would like to call... Invader Zim.

She giggled. Ah, this would be great, breaking the fourth wall into bits and pieces. And she had seen the episode that she was about to watch several times before, but it was one of the best ones ever. She was going to have them watch ALL her favorites, and it was going to be intensely awesome. And maybe the Tallest would even be rather pleased, since every single one of her favorite episodes included them (with an exception or two, there was Gaz: Taster of Pork).

She switched on the flat-screen, switching it to the setting for her Wii. Her smile grew wider as she clicked on the Netflix channel with the white remote, then went to Recently Watched. Invader Zim was most often in that category.

Now, to summon the insane yet utterly awesome characters...

* * *

There was a bright flash of light. The girl had to shut her eyes for a moment, but it faded quickly. She chuckled at the sight before her.

Everyone she had summoned were lying on the floor, barely conscious and moaning slightly. Zim was the first to recover, blinking and shaking his head, then narrowing his eyes and twitching his antennae as he looked up at the amused girl.

"Who are you, dirt-child?" he snapped. "What is all this?" He then realized that his disguise was missing, and gasped. He tried frantically to hide his antennae under his claw and he shut his eyes, rummaging behind him in his PAK for an extra set of contacts and a wig.

"Zim, it's okay, I already know you're Irken!" assured the girl. "And my name's Mizena. Miz for short."

"Eh, no you don't! Zim is a perfectly normal stink-beast just like you!" He shoved the contacts into his eyes and jammed the black wig onto his head, scowling at Miz defiantly.

"Yeah, don't think you'll be able to keep that up for long..." Miz looked back at the others. She helped up a boy with pointed black hair, glasses, and quite a large head.

"Thanks, I- Wait, where is this? What's going on?" Dib looked alarmed as he looked around the room.

"Just one second, I'll explain-" A tiny metal SIR hopped up next, looking in awe at everything.

"Ooh... It looks like CHEESE!" he gasped. "And chicken legs!"

"Yes, chicken legs, Gir," nodded Miz. "Hi, Gaz!"

"What's this about?" growled Gaz. "Where did my Gamslave 2 go?"

"It's on the floor over there," replied Miz, pointing at a spot on the carpet. "Ah, hello, you guys!" Miz smiled happily at the last two who stood up; she was waving energectically. It was hard for her not to dive into fangirl-mode.

"What is this about?" demanded Red. "Why aren't we on the Massive anymore? Who are you?" Purple was looking around, mouth slightly agape.

Miz opened her mouth, when Purple spoke up in the tone he always had when he seemed to just realize something.

"Hey! Where are we? I was still eating my doughnuts!" he complained. "And- Why is Zim here with us-?"

"Greetings, My Tallest!" said Zim, looking cheerful, then he frowned. "I was just about to force the information out of this hyoo-man worm, but I was inturrupted by the Dib." He shot the boy a glare, who gave him an identical look back.

"Yeah, and-" Dib's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "Oh, MAN! You're Zim's leaders!" he cried, pointing dramatically at the Tallest.

"Leave them alone, Dib-thing!" warned Zim, his lips pulling up over his teeth menacingly.

"Why do Irkens have a allergy to meat and water? Can I have your planet's coordiantes? What exactly do your antennae do? Why is an entire Empire's status system judged by height? What's your species' main weakness, alien scum?" interrogated Dib.

"I'll shoot you with a laser if you don't shut up," Red answered flatly.

"And we can't have that, now can we?" interjected Miz. "Okay, so, first of all: You all are going to sit down and watch something with me on TV-"

"Not likely, pig-smelly! You cannot order Zim around-"

"Sorry, Zim, I can. You can't leave until you watch this. And I think it will be something quite interesting to all of you. You see, this show is called 'Invader Zim'." Miz pointed at the TV, which showed the cover art for the series. It was Zim in his human disguise with his signature look on his face, one eye open and the other squinted with his lips sticking out.

There was silence, even from Zim.

Miz read the summary of the show. " 'Zim, a pint-size alien with an attitude, decides to single-handedly conquer the human race. Standing in his way is a paranoid kid named Dib.' "

The silence now seemed deeper, and the characters looked deeply uneasy. Even Zim. Although Gir was eating popcorn as he watched Miz talk, and Gaz was now playing with her Vampire Piggies.

"There has been a TV show made about you, Zim, by Jhonen Vasquez, and your many, many attempts at world conquest. It also features the rest of you guys, along with some more minor people you're all familar with. But, I've invited you here to see it, so you can all see and look back at some things you've done. Some secrets and interesting truths will be revealed, and you witness it."

"So, wait... Someone liked Zim enough to make a television show about him?" asked Red in disbelief.

"Well, if anyone deserves it, it is I, Zim! Of course, how could anyone not want to witness my complete ingenius evil?" Zim started grinning.

"I like Zim very much, actually. And you two, as well," responded Miz. "In fact, I'd use the pet names I have for you if it wasn't in my best interest to make you stay as realatively tolerant as possible while you're stuck here."

"Pet names...?" Purple questioned, looking at her in slight disgust.

"Yep. You're Redsy," Miz pointed at Red, "and you're Pursy." She gave Purple a nod. "Sometimes just Purs."

Dib started snort-giggling, and Gaz gave a smirk.

"Sit down, everyone." Miz gestured to the couches.

"You're not telling us what to do," grumbled Red, his face flushed slightly.

"Then you guys don't get snacks."

Five minutes later and after many angry mutterings, everyone was seated.

Miz clicked the 'play' option on the first episode on the list:

The Nightmare Begins.

* * *

**The screen depicted the show's signature logo, the words 'Invader Zim' appearing in a hologram-like style. After they vanished, it showed a black-gloved finger tapping and pressing buttons, words written everywhere in Irken. **

**A pair of pinkish-ruby eyes appeared, narrowed slightly in concentration. The owner pressed more options on the screen, readying the Cruiser for his trip to Conventia. **

**The scene faded to a new one, picturing ****ships in varying shades of pink, purple, and red, zooming past to the planet where a deeply important event was being held. None of them dare be late. **

**A large holo-vid screen floated in front of the space station. A rather tall (though not THE tallest) Irken with a metallic helmet and a single red "eye" in the front was speaking. "Welcome, brave Irken soldiers!" He announced. "Welcome to Conventia…the Convention Planet! Please proceed to the docking bay and take the complimentary teleporters to the planet's surface!" **

"Wait, Conventia? Is this... The Great Assigning?" wondered Red.

"Just watch it and you'll find out," Miz answered.

**One by one the ships docked underneath the large metal ring as big tubes opened up from portals above, connecting to the ships, snatching onto them like snakes. After the ships had been held, those within the ships shot up into the metallic ring…and their bodies were converted into energy. A moment later, that energy was shot down in a beam down at Conventia in the form of a dark pink laser beam, fired by satellites from the docking station to the planet's surface. **

**The announcer continued to speak as one by one the Irken soldiers were deposited to the teleporter pads below, walking off as pinkish/red skies without clouds covered their heads. "Be sure while you're here to visit the gift shop for cheap, useless stuff!" The announcer said cheerfully. "If you're here for the Great Assigning, remember where you parked!"**

"Hey, it _is_ the Great Assigning!" said Purple.

"Yes, you're very smart. Shut up," spoke up Miz, still watching the screen. A glare was shot her way.

**A throbbing, HUGE crowd was slowly marching towards the Main Convention Hall of Conventia. Interestingly, a funny little red robotic animal appeared at the main gateway that led to the main hall, cheerfully exclaiming "Galactic Conquest is near" as he waved his arms. Some of the Irkens seemed very relaxed and confident, enjoying the balloons that were given out near the front door.**

**At last they'd all assembled. A sea of green with maroon, blue, purple, pink and other colors of eyes gazing up at a round, metallic THING that had red lightning splitting the air from it to the ceiling. It was time…the Great Assigning. **

"So exactly what is this?" Dib looked excited. "Why are all those Irkens there?"

"Silence, Dib-pig!" ordered Zim, who was watching the screen with concentration.

"It looks real pretty!" decided Gir, stuffing more of his popcorn in his mouth.

**"And now…" The announcer spoke up once again. "Wiggle your antennae in salute, because here they are! Your all-knowing…all-powerful leaders…the Almighty Tallest!" **

"Yay, that's where we come in!" grinned Red.

"No chiz, Red," murmured Miz, still watching the TV. Zim looked rather furious that he hadn't shown up yet, Dib looked very eager to see what was going on, Gir was stuffing cupcake after cupcake in his mouth after had finished his popcorn, Gaz was paying no attention to it, and the Tallest looked rather excited to see themselves appear.

**"Thank you! Thank you!" Purple said happily, waving to them all.**

**Red grinned smugly and poked Purple in the side with his arm. "See? TOLD YOU they'd like the lasers!" he whispered, grinning. **

Purple groaned and let his face fall into his claws. He remembered exactly what had happened next. Red smirked.

**"Everything is always LASERS with you!" Purple muttered as a large holo-vid display screen as set up behind the floating ring that was carrying them down. "I'm telling you, SMOKE MACHINES are what the people really-" **

**Then he took a laser to the eye and fell to the floor of the platform, clutching his eye and moaning in pain. **

Red and Dib both started laughing. Even Gaz, who had glanced at the screen, gave a small chuckle. Zim bit his lip and looked away, putting a claw to his mouth. Miz saw his shoulders shake slightly from his muffled laughter, though. She giggled as well. Purple sulkily folded his arms, glowering at the screen.

**Red calmly smiled and addressed the crowd. "Welcome, mighty Irken soldiers! You are the finest examples of military training the Irken Army has to offer!" He pointed with one claw. "Good for you," he said in a rather condescending tone. **

Miz grinned again. Dib rolled his eyes.

**"Standing behind us however…" Red said, gesturing behind him as Purple stood back up. "Are the soldiers we've chosen for roles in one of the most crucial parts of Operation Impending Doom II!" **

"What? What's that?" demanded Dib.

"For the love of Miyuki, shut it and you'll find out," said Miz.

**Now a large display of the galaxy appeared on the holo-vid screen behind the Tallest and the soldiers that were behind them. The crowd roared in glee, hands waving in the air. **

**"You in the audience can just sit and watch," Red remarked.**

**"You shoulda' tried HARDER," Purple added.**

"Looks like you two really appreciate your 'fine military'," scoffed Dib. "You're both pathetic." The boy then cried out in pain as one of the plates on the table was chucked at his head.

**"These superior soldiers…" Red spoke up, gesturing around.**

**"Though quite not as superior as US, of course!" Purple interjected. **

**Red rolled his eyes with a smirk. "DUH!" **

Dib facepalmed. "My GOSH... You guys are so _immature-" _

"Don't insult the Tallest, Dib-pig. Zim will make you suffer."

"Quiet!"

**"These less superior than us but still QUITE superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet!" Red crowed, grinning evilly.**

**Purple turned to face the soldiers and addressed them, a grin of his own appearing on his face. "There…you will blend in with the hideous native inhabitants!"**

**"All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weaknesses and making it vulnerable to our big…" Red faltered for a second, trying to find the right word. "...spaceship…gang!" **

Dib snorted. As did Gaz, only she was more quiet. Even Zim glanced at Red with a look on his face that read disbelief. Purple frowned.

"I can't believe you forgot that, Red."

Red simply smacked the back of Purple's head. "Shut up."

**"The Armada?" Purple supplied, looking rather annoyed with Red's lack of information about the fleet that rained fiery doom down on people. "Now…let the Assigning begin!" Purple announced.**

**The only response was a small cheer from the back of the crowd. **

Dib smirked. Miz grinned again as both of the Tallest got rather annoyed looks on their faces.

**There was a small awkward pause, before Purple broke it and ordered, "Step forward, Invader Larb." He pointed at one of the small figures lined up below the stage. Larb blinked in surprise, looking taken aback at being the first one called, before rushing up to the stage to stand before his leaders. **

**"Ah, you seem to have grown since you last stood before us, soldier!" commented Red, looking down at Larb with a rather satisfied smile. **

**"You've been assigned to Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat-People!" said Purple in an almost cheerful manner as he gestured to a hologram that depicted Larb getting attacked by the Rat-People. **

"That... That's sick! Just because the guy's short?" Dib gaped at the screen.

"Well, duh. Anyone who's that short can't really get anywhere and doesn't exactly deserve much," said Red.

"It's okay, Dibbers, just watch it," said Miz. Dib shot her a look before speaking up again. "But then why does Zim say you praise him so highly if he's so much shorter than you?"

The Tallest both let out snickers. Red bit his lip, and Purple held a claw over his mouth.

"They praise me so highly, Dib, because of my genius and competence!" said Zim.

**"Why... Why would you draw that?" sobbed Larb. **

Dib nodded emphatically.

**"However..." said Red. "Because of your increased height, we have decided to give you planet Vort, home to the universe's most comfortable couch!" **

**The hologram changed, showing Larb relaxing on a very large couch. **

"So if there's someone shorter than he is, you're just gonna ship him off to Blorch?" questioned Dib.

"Why are you having such a problem with this? You can't even talk, you're about as tall as Zim," said Purple.

**"Ee-yes!" exclaimed Larb, pumping a fist in the air. Purple handed him an electronic assignment sheet. **

**"Next, Invader Spleen!" called Purple. The Tallest "Ooh"-ed in appreciation at the sight of Spleen. **

"If this wasn't for research and finding out more about Irkens, then I'd leave right now. You two are so stupidly shallow," snapped Dib.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up," Red shot back, glaring.

"I agree, My Tallest. Make silence, Dib, you know nothing of the Tallest! I, however, know them better than any Irken, and I order you to stop pestering them!" said Zim.

The Tallest glanced at each other. Miz giggled, remembering Zim's line from Backseat Drivers.

**The scene changed, showing a tiny purple ship zooming through space towards Conventia; the one inside yelling angrily at people who weren't there. **

**"HEY! HEY! MOVE IT! INVADER COMING THROUGH! ARGH! OUT OF THE WAY!" **

Purple rolled his eyes and Red sighed in disgust as Zim started grinning and chuckling slightly.

"My incredible Zim-voice has now made this thing much more enjoyable! Now, witness how truly amazing I am, Dib-human!"

**"And last, Invader Skoodge!" announced Purple. **

**A very short and round little Irken hurried up to the stage. The Tallest looked down at him. **

**"Oh, okay, now that's just _sad_," deadpanned Red. **

**"Could you GET any shorter?" questioned Purple. **

**"You will be sent to Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat-People, thank you," Red said quickly. **

**Skoodge's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at the hologram depicting him getting attacked. **

"Don't you care if your soldiers get eaten?" asked Dib.

"...did you _see _him? I still can't believe he became an Invader!" said Purple. "And he still won't just die, even after what we did to him!" Red nodded in agreement.

**"OUTTA THE WAY! Now! Move it! Move it!" snarled the same furious voice. **

**"Thus concludes the Great Assigning! Now, help yourselves to some nachos, and we'll see you back at the Equipping Station," said Red. **

**"Yes! Gorge yourselves, you mooches!" called Purple. **

"You don't care about your subjects at all, DO you!" burst out Dib.

"Of course we do! You just can't understand Irken traits and values!" answered Red.

**"NO! WAIT! WAIT! NO!" protested the voice, still shoving through the crowd. **

**"That... That voice..." Red stiffened, a look of horror appearing on his face. **

**"It can't BE!" gasped Purple. **

**The tiny figure pulled himself up on the stage, a very determined look about him. **

**"ZIM!" **

Zim rubbed his black-gloved claws together, looking very excited.

**"Sorry I'm late, My Tallest. It seems I must've missed my invitation. You're lucky I made it at all!" Zim grinned contemptuously up at his leaders. **

**"You weren't invited at all," snapped Red.**

"Why not? He's always bragging about his skills and how much you value him," said Dib, glancing curiously at the Tallest, who were glowering at the screen.

**"And weren't you banished to Foodcourtia? Shouldn't you be...frying something?" remarked Purple. **

"Banished? For what?"

"DIB! Shut up and watch!" said Miz.

**"Oh, I quit when I found out about this!" replied Zim. **

**"...you quit...being...banished?" Purple said in disbelief. **

"I still can't believe he told us that! You- You can't just DO that!" exclaimed Purple. "It's- Illogical!"

**"The Assigning is over, Zim," huffed Red. **

**"But you can't have an invasion without me!" said Zim, looking scandalized. "I was part of Operation Impeding Doom I! Don't you remember?" he said, holding up a finger. **

**Red let his face fall into his claws as Purple looked up thoughtfully, saying, "Oh, yes, we remember..."**

**The screen next showed an enormous battle mech stomping through the streets. ****Dozens of ships were being blown to smithereens. People were scattering like flies around him. All of Irk was in fear as a madly-cackling Zim sat in the cockpit…along with some operators…of the Frontline Battle Mech #4.**

**"But... SIR! WE'RE STILL ON OUR OWN PLANET!" spoke up an operator. **

Dib started laughing his head off.

"You... You... Holy... Oh MAN, Zim! You got banished for wrecking your own PLANET?"

"Make silence, Dib!"

**"SILENCE!" commanded Zim, spinning around to glare at the one who had spoken. "Twist those knobs! Twist those knobs!" He suddenly pointed at another operator. "You! Pull some levers! PULL SOME LEVERS!"**

**Meanwhile, the Tallest watch the whole ordeal unfold from a building's window. The carnage continued as people's screams echoed alongside Zim's laughter. **

**The screen switched back, showing Zim grinning innocently up at his leaders. **

**"I put the fires out!" he said, trying to defend himself as he put his claws behind his back. **

**"You made them WORSE!" growled Red. **

**"Worse... Or BETTER?" Zim's grin became very smug. **

Dib slapped a hand to his face again with a moan. "You are the biggest idiot ALIVE, Zim-"

"BE QUIET!" shouted most everyone.

**"Guh…" Purple hung his head with an exasperated sigh. "Besides…no Invader has ever been so…very small. You're very small, Zim. A tiny thing..." **

**"But-" Zim started protesting again. "Invader's blood marches through my veins, like GIANT RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! The pants command me! Do not ignore my veins!" **

"What... What the heck does that mean?" wondered Dib.

**The Tallest glanced at each other, silently wondering what they could do with him now. **

**"Er... As a show of... Gratitude for your years of loyal service, um, here's a sandwich." Red handed Zim a sandwich that he had pulled from his pocket. **

"Really? That's it? He's Zim, he's not going to back off just because you give him a-" Dib suddenly screamed as a laser beam almost grazed his head.

"Speaking of which, Red, how come you happened to have a sandwich in your pocket?" asked Purple.

Red shrugged. "I dunno, in case I got hungry later."

**Zim looked very downcast, looking down forlornly at his small prize. "But-"**

**"Thanks for coming, everybody!" Purple said, waving at the crowd.**

**"No!" Zim pleaded.**

**"Goodnight!" Purple went on.**

**"No, no, WAIT!" Zim begged. **

**"What? You GOT your sandwich!" Purple scowled down at Zim. **

**"My Tallest..." Zim's eyes shone with importune as he looked up again. "An opportunity to prove that I can truly be an _Invader _is all I ask! GIMME!" Zim hugged the sandwich to his chest hopefully. **

"Why didn't you just take the stupid sandwich and leave already?" Red shot Zim a look of annoyance.

"I am a true Invader, My Tallest, of course I needed a real mission!"

**"Hold on, I've got a plan," Red muttered to his partner. **

**"We now see that you are truly deserving." Red faked a smile as he looked down at Zim again. **

**Zim started to grin again. "Yes. Yes, I am." He nodded eagerly. **

**"You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it!" **

"You suuure thought that one up," deadpanned Dib. "And- Wait, his mission- His mission's a FAKE?"

"IT IS NOT, DIB-THING!"

**Purple started to catch on. "Yes, and those who have heard of it, dare not speak its name!" **

**"What's its name?" Zim immediately questioned.**

**"Ooh, I dare not speak it!" replied Purple. **

Dib rolled his eyes again.

**"Where is it?"**

**Red shot Purple a glance. Purple shrugged helplessly. Red turned, resigned, to the large holo-vid behind them both. **

**"Um... Uh..." He searched for something, any place that they could ship Zim off to so they wouldn't have to deal with him at all. **

**He spotted a corner of the holo-vid with a sticky note on it, with a question mark scrawled on it. Perfect! **

**"Right there!" said Red, pointing to it. **

**"Ooh! A secret mission!" Zim's smile became very excited. **

**"Happy now?" asked Red tonelessly. **

**"Yes..." Zim narrowed his eyes as his grin became devious. **

"Zim, haven't they made it obvious that they don't like you? They wanted to get you away from them, nothing more!" exclaimed Dib.

"It was a top-secret MISSION, Dib-smell!" snarled Zim.

**"Invaders, report to the Equipment Hall!" ordered Red. "Oh, and remember- Lasers!" he grinned.**

**Purple screamed as he was shot once again in the eye and fell over. **

"And you two still like each other?" Dib shook his head.

"Well, yeah. We do stuff to bug each other all the time." Red glanced at Dib in confusion.

"But he could've been permanently blinded!"

"Don't be stupid. Of course he wouldn't have."

Purple scowled at this.

**"The universe will be ours for the taking! It's only a matter of time before all the races of the universe serve the Irken Empire!" called out Red. **

**"I'll have them serve me curly fries!" added Purple. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, atop a roof back down on Earth, a boy had on a pair of headphones as he looked up at the sky, listening hard. He could hear the faintest voices far off as a blurry transmission.**

"Hey, it's me!" cried Dib. "And what I heard was the Great Assigning! Well, sort of, it was pretty blurry, but I caught a few bits."

**The boy gasped, and took off the headphones. He ran over to one side of the roof and grabbed onto a pipe, sliding down it and hoping to reach the kitchen. **

**In the kitchen, a young girl had opened the refrigerator, searching for something. **

**"Dib drank the last soda..." she growled. "He will PAY!" **

"Hey, there's me," noted Gaz, glancing upwards.

**Dib had unfortunately forgotten that the sink had been filled with soapy water. He plunged into it as he reached the kitchen window, catching the attention of his sister. **

The Irkens snickered slightly at this. Dib frowned and hunched over in his chair.

**"They're _coming_!" he announced breathlessly.**

**Dib scrambled out of the sink and ran over to his father, who was bending over some sort of project. **

**"DAD! They're coming! I actually heard them! I was up on the roof, and I heard this transmission that was coming through-!"**

**"Sshhh!" ordered Professor Membrane, raising a black-gloved finger to his son's face. "Not now, son! I'm making..."**

**Lightning sparkled from his hands and then...**

**"TOAST!" Membrane held up the invention with pride. **

**Dib ignored this and went over to Gaz, who was sipping from a juice box. "Gaz! They're coming! They really are!"**

**"Who's coming, Dib?" she asked, looking less than convinced. **

**"I...don't...know..." Dib looked up through the window, wondering who could've been arriving on his home planet. **

"Well, it turned out to be Zim who arrived, then. On a FAKE MISSION from his leaders who apparently HATE HIM!"

"THESE ARE LIES! YOU'RE MAKING IT UP, DIB-SMELLY AND FILTHY WORM!" accused Zim, pointing at Miz and Dib.

**The screen changed. Tallest Purple was speaking as he held up a tiny silver android. **

**"This is your Standard-issue Information Retrieval Unit, also known as a SIR!" he announced to the Invaders. "It will assist you in gathering valuable information during your mission!"  
**

**"It's also a thermos!" added Red.**

**"_Who wants this one_!" shouted Purple. **

**"Ooh, me, me!" said an Invader eagerly. ****Purple chucked it as hard as he could at him. **

**"Ow... Thank you..." **

"Dang it, you never give those poor guys a break!" Dib shook his head.

"Miyuki, would you just shut up? I told you I'd hurt you if you didn't stop," said Red.

"I'm really scared," mumbled Dib.

**"Everyone else, line up and take a robot," smirked Red. **

**A conveyor belt extended from the ceiling, and yet-to-be-activated SIR units slid down it. Invader Larb was lucky enough to be the first one in line. He stepped forward and a SIR dropped to the floor in front of it. Its eyes were bright red. **

**"SIR! Go warm up my ship's engines," ordered Larb.**

**"Yes, Master, I obey!" saluted the robot. It marched off in front of the Invader. **

**"Finally, a robot slave of my own!" ****Zim** spoke up happily; he happened to be second in line. He held out his arms eagerly. 

"But if all of the Invaders got SIRs, then why does Zim have...that thing?" Dib pointed to Gir, who was licking the butter that had melted off the popcorn off the floor.

"Gir is a very advanced piece of Irken machinery, Dib-smelly," snapped Zim. "The Tallest designed him themselves!"

"Wha- _Oh_! _I get it_!" Dib smacked a hand to his face once again. "You two gave him some broken piece of crap, didn't you! You must have!"

"Make him shut up! I could be doing something way more worthwhile, human, than staying in this place and watching this!" Purple jabbed a finger at the screen as he glared at Miz.

"Shut it, every one of you!" ordered Miz.

**The Tallest exchanged looks, then Red looked down at Zim. **

**"Er, we have a top-secret model for _you_, Zim," he said. **

"I was right!" proclaimed Dib.

"SHUT UP!" shouted everyone but Gir, who was gnawing on one of the table-legs.

**Red waved a claw over a spot on the floor, where a trashcan popped up. He turned and started rummaging through it. Zim tried to peer around him to see exactly what he was doing, but Purple moved to block his view. The lavender Tallest reached into his pocket and pulled out a screw, 2 pennies, a paper clip, and a piece of candy while Red was hurriedly assembling a robot from broken parts. Purple tossed the junk inside the android's head, creating the artificial intelligence for it. **

**Purple made an empty whistling sound and dropped the new SIR unit to the floor. Zim looked it over, and was obviously less than pleased. **

**"Um...it looks kind of... Not good," he said, pointing at it.**

**"Ah, yes! Well, that's what the enemy will think! You get it?" said Purple. **

**Zim nodded, a smile starting to spread across his face. "I see! Very good! It even fooled _me_!" He folded his claws behind his back. "I am honored to be trusted with such advanced technology!" **

"You are so! STUPID!" yelled Dib. "ZIM! THEY HATE YOU! THEY DON'T CARE! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!"

"THEY VALUE ME HIGHLY, DIB! IT'S THIS HUMAN HERE THAT IS SPOUTING THESE LIES!" roared Zim, pointing a furious finger at Miz.

**The Tallest tried hiding their snickers, and were doing a painfully bad job of it. They stopped laughing as the robot suddenly sprang to life, its eyes lighting up. **

**"Gir, reporting for duty!" it said in a monotone. **

**Zim quirked an antenna. " 'Gir'? What does the 'G' stand for?"**

**"I...don't know!" said Gir, his voice changing to a very high-pitched tone as his eyes flicked to a bright cyan. He stuck his tongue out in slight stupidity. **

**"WHEE-HEE-HOO! WHEE-HEE-HEE-HOO!" he started screeching, banging on the sides of his head. **

**"Er, is it supposed to be...stupid?" asked Zim, looking quite disappointed. **

**"It's not stupid, it's _advanced_!" Purple assured him. **

**The Tallest began chuckling again as Gir started bouncing on the floor upside-down. **

Dib muttered under his breath. "Stupid... Idiotic... Zim..."

**The screen switched again. Zim and Gir were in Zim's tiny ship, more commonly known as a Voot Cruiser. **

**"Okay, Gir! Our mission begins now!" said Zim. "Let us reign some _doom_ down upon the filthy heads of our doomed enemies!" **

**"I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now!" decided Gir. "Doom-doom-doom-doom-doom-doom-da-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom, doomy-doomy-doomy-doom..." **

**SIX MONTHS LATER, read the screen.**

**Gir was still singing, and not showing any signs of stopping. Zim looked like the picture of weary. **

The Tallest snickered. Dib smirked, and Zim scowled.

"I like that song! It's so PRETTY!" called out Gir.

"Zim, you are the most impatient thing in the world, how did you put up with all that?" snorted Dib.

"Gir is advanced and I needed him for my mission, DIB!"

**"Gir..." he croaked. "Would you please stop singing?"  
**

**Gir kept on singing. Zim's mouth twisted into a snarl as he started to raise threatening claws to the android-**

**When the computer inside his ship beeped, "Proximity warning: Planet ahead!" **

**"Gir! We're here! We're finally here!" exclaimed Zim.**

**Gir held up a tiny metallic finger, wanting to wait until his song was finished. "Doom-doom-doom, doom-doom-doom-doom- The end! Ooh, wassat?" Gir pointed to something outside the ship. **

**"Planet Earth..." Zim read the screen. "This must be the place!" **

"And it was indeed, My Tallest, you did the right thing by sending me there," said Zim, sending his leaders a smile.

The Tallest looked extremely annoyed by witnessing Zim's good luck. Dib looked like he wanted to smack Zim silly for being so stupid.

**"Okay, first we need to set up a base of operations," he told Gir. **

**Gir giggled at this. Zim's eyes narrowed. "Focus, Gir! This is where your advanced information gathering skills come in handy!" **

**"Yes, my Master," saluted Gir, then his eyes went cyan again as he pressed his face against the side of the Voot, watching something eagerly. **

"Ah 'member thaaatt! It was the MOON! It's made a' CHEESE! AH LIKE CHEESE!" cried Gir.

**"You have to observe what these... Earthanoids..." Zim went on. "Consider to be normal.**

" 'Earthanoids'?" Dib questioned flatly.

"Dib, you said once, 'Score one for the human race, score none for the Zim...thingy...race.' So back off," said Miz.

Dib cast Miz a very suspicious glance before turning back to the screen.

**Then, based on your observations, we make our disguises... And our home," he said, as they sped closer to the planet. **

"Which was really smart, Zim!" scoffed Dib. "Your disguise is pitiful, and so is your robot's!"

"LIES! ZIM IS AMAZING!"

**They looked around, their ship going over the city as they searched and searched. But they weren't searching for long before Zim saw a space between two houses. **

**"HERE! We build HERE!" he announced, touching his spaceship down onto the ground. He looked around as he emerged from a smoky cloud of dust, then grinned triumphantly. **

**"Heh, that was easy! Gir, get out here!" he ordered to the SIR unit. Gir popped his little head out of the ship's hatch, then jumped over to his Master's side…or WOULD have, only he accidentally stumbled and hit the ground face-first. **

**"Hurry, Gir. What did you learn?" asked Zim.**

**"I saw a squirrel!" Gir told him. "It was doin' like this!" He promptly made squirrel noises, biting the air with buck teeth. **

"And you still believe that stupid robot is advanced in some way?" Dib asked, shaking his head.

"He was made by the Tallest! He IS advanced!" replied Zim.

"Did you not just SEE WHAT THEY DID A FEW SCENES AGO?!"

"IT'S THIS WORM THAT KEEPS MAKING THESE FILTHY WEBS OF LIES!" shouted Zim, pointing at Miz.

**"Concentrate, Gir! It is time for disguises!" snapped Zim. **

**"I wanna be a mongoose," said Gir. **

**"SHH! We have to be quiet!" ordered Zim. **

**Gir's eyes turned red as he saluted. Zim carefully made his way over to his ship as it turned over itself and transformed into the necessary form needed to make disguises. Now two pods stood on either side… **

**A display screen popped up, showing Zim's figure. Then it showed a human disguise of a man with red hair, glasses, a dark jacket and big boots. **

"It's Jhonen Vasquez!" squealed Miz, pointing at the screen. Several odd glances were shot her way.

**"Too ugly!" decided Zim. **

**The next one was a rather large man with a big beard, a teal sweater and glasses.**

**"Too stinky!" **

"Ooh, what's his name-" Miz thought for a moment.

"You were yelling at me to shut up," said Dib. "Now follow your own advice, won't you!"

**The next disguise showed simply a pair of light lavender contacts and a black wig that both covered basically what he needed to hide, his ruby eyes and black antennae. He'd figure out what to do about his lack of ears and nose, as well as his vividly-green skin.**..

**"That one looks GOOD!" remarked Zim, pointing to it.** **The two pods enclosed Zim as the transformation work began. Light began to pour out of the cracks. **

**"AUGH! WHY DOES IT HURT!" cried Zim. **

The Tallest and Dib snickered.

**The pods retracted, and Zim stepped out, wearing the disguise. **

**Gir gasped. "Master! Where'd you go! Where are you!" he said, panicked, as he looked around. **

**"I'm right here, Gir! It's _me_!" grinned Zim. His proud smile vanished in the next second. "And keep it down! Do you want to wake up the whole planet?" **

"You're being just as loud as he is, Zim!" said Dib.

"LIES! He was putting our mission in danger!" growled Zim.

**"I _do_," admitted Gir. **

**Zim ignored this and turned again. "For you, I'm thinking maybe- A dog."  
**

**"Can I be a mongoose dog?" asked Gir. **

**Zim looked through several breeds of dogs, then finally selected one. "Today, we become... The enemy!" he announced. He pushed Gir between the pods and they closed together. **

**Gir was transformed…only his dog disguise wasn't very good either… He basically was green in color, with a little red tongue sticking out of the front of his mouth, and a large zipper that was clearly visible. **

**Zim thought it was amazing. "INGENIUS!" he proclaimed. "Now, all we need is a home." He pulled something from his ship that seemed to be a small doodle pad. **

**"Some windows, a couple of animal things in front- THERE!" he said, finishing his sketch. He put the pad into a capsule with a drill, then placed the capsule into the ground. **

**"Gir, HIDE!" he told his robot. They both ran out onto the street. Zim hid behind a fire hydrant with Gir a few spaces behind him. **

**"And BE QUIET! We can't afford to make a sound!" hissed Zim. **

Dib rolled his eyes. "You idiot," he mumbled.

**The capsule bored deeper and deeper into the ground before it finally stopped, and then unfolded into a fan shape which shot mechanical tentacles in all directions. The tentacles reached the surface and lifted Zim's ship into the air. A platform formed beneath the ship as and a metal hub popped out of the ground, while two poles shoot out on either side of the hub. That hub opened and light poured out…**

**Then a compact pink couch popped out of the hub and flew into the air. It unfolded and hit the ground, and four poles stood from from the ground as that occurred. These poles shot out more metal tentacles that interlocked, forming a box. The tentacles that had lifted the Voot Cruiser in the air formed a wire frame of the interior of the house. The four poles shoot out beams of light that fill in the gaps between the poles. The beams of light then became solid walls complete with windows, a door, and other nice accessories. Two panels come out of the top of the house which closed over the Voot Runner and interlocked to form the roof. A large hub formed on the right side of the roof and out of this hub, a mechanical arm was made which became a satellite moments later. Some large tentacles shot out of the left and the right of the house and latched on to the houses on both sides.**

**Below Zim's new house, a lab full Irken computers and technology was being created, whilst at the surface, lights on Zim's house flickered on as wooden fences sprouted around the house. Then precisely four lawn gnomes, two puffer fish, and a flamingo sprouted in the lawn, along with a white sign that read 'I (heart) Earth'. **

**The result of all this was extremely, __****extremely** noisey. The neighbors poked their heads out of their front doors, car alarms blared loudly, and babies were awoken. Zim had a perfect 'oh snap' look on his face. 

"Oh, that wasn't noisy at all!" sniggered Red, while Dib laughed openly. Purple had his chuckles slightly muffled by his claws. Gaz smirked, showing a slight reaction for the first time in a long time. Gir was looking for dust bunnies on the carpet and stuffing them in his mouth. Zim frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

**Zim cleared his throat and snatched up Gir's leash, starting to march up to his house as he whistled, trying to appear as normal as possible. **

**It was then that the door opened and two very crudely-made robots appeared, both looking vaguely like a mother and a father human. The mom had frizzy blue hair and was wearing yellow washing gloves. The father had glasses, a pipe in his mouth. **

**"Welcome home, son!" they said simultaneously. They were sparking rather badly. They let Zim in, and he shut the shut behind him. **

**"Phew!" he sighed in relief. "Step one went _smoothly_!" **

"You know what, Zim? I don't see why you still think that you can take over Earth anymore, you're the stupidest person I've met!" snapped Dib.

"Shut your noise-tube, Dib-human! I swear I will destroy you if you dare speak again!" snarled Zim.

**Zim marched into the kitchen with Gir following close behind him. The Irken stepped up to a trash can, and Gir pressed the 'open' button at the bottom. This was apparently an elevator. **

**"The Tallest were wise to choose me," began Zim. **

"AAAGGGHHH! THEY DIDN'T! THEY SENT YOU AWAY ON A FAKE MISSION TO GET YOU OUT OF THEIR WAY!" screamed Dib.

"LIIIIEEEESSSS! THE FILTHY EARTH-BOY LIEEESSSS!" roared Zim.

"I'LL MAKE THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP MYSELF!" shouted Miz.

**"This planet won't know what hit it after I've learned its weaknesses-" He paused in his monologue to rub his claws over the surface of his contacts. "_Ooh, these lenses are all SCRATCHY_!" **

"Serves you right, space-monster," remarked Dib.

**Eventually, he was deposited in a chair below, and was looking at a computer screen. "Now, to find the best possible way of learning about this sad little planet. The more we know, the sooner we can conquer this spinning ball of fffffilthy… Argh! Argh! Argh! DIRT!" He shook his head and looked back at the screen, which depicted a shabby and depressing-looking building that had a sign on it, reading 'Skool'. **

**A bell rang out as the screen switched to a classroom that was equally shabby. **

**"Class, I'd like to introduce you to the newest hopeless appendage to the student body," said a nasty-sounding voice, which belonged to an ancient woman wearing a black dress. "His name is...Zim." She pointed to the little Irken beside her. "Zim, if you have anything to say, say it now, because after this moment, _I don't wanna hear another sound from you!_" **

Red and Purple looked rather disturbed by Ms. Bitters, and Dib snorted.

**Zim blinked and gulped once, vaguely unnerved, then he smiled in what he hoped was an almost friendly manner. **

**"Hello, friends," he started. "I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby." **

**The screen switched, showing the rest of the kids in the class, which included a certain boy that was pointing at the Irken at the front of the class with a petrified and panicked look on his face. **

Several people snorted at Dib this time.

**"You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. So pay no attention to me and we'll all get along just fine," finished Zim. **

"Zim, do you know what the word 'subtle' means?" mumbled Red.

"NO! He doesn't!" answered Dib. "He's so painfully obvious about everything-"

Zim snarled and got up from his chair, making his way over to Dib furiously. Miz jumped in front of Dib and said, "I'm not having any serious injuries today! Just sit back down! You don't want to miss the part when you fool all the kids, do you?"

Zim shot Miz a very mean glare, but stalked back to his seat.

**"Take your seat now, Zim," growled Ms. Bitters. **

Several people laughed at this for its timing. Zim sank down in his chair, muttering under his breath.

**"Today's lecture is about outer space... And how it will eventually IMPLODE IN ON ITSELF!" **

**Zim stood up on his desk, waving to catch the teacher's attention. **

**"Yes, Zim?" **

**"In the event of, say, a full-scale alien invasion," said Zim, "how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? _Tell me_," he demanded. **

"Zim, you're lucky that those humans are all so stupid, because you give yourself away as if you had a sign strapped to your head!" snapped Red.

"Yes, they are all fools, My Tallest, making them so easy to deceive!" Zim smirked.

**Ms. Bitters simply gave him a weird look, then continued. "As I was saying, the universe is just doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed, _dooooomed_..." **

**Dib leaned over in his seat to look at Zim. "Okay. Am I the only one who sees the alien sitting in class?" **

"Yeah, apparently SO! I can't believe they DIDN'T believe me!" said Dib.

**The kids looked around, not seeing what Dib was pointing out. A monkey called out from somewhere afar. **

**"THERE!" Dib pointed. "RIGHT THERE!" **

**Zim looked intensely nervous, with beads of sweat sliding down his face. **

**"That is no kid!" shouted Dib. "He's an alien! AN ALIEN! One of the monsters I've been talking about!" **

**Zim slowly rolled up his sleeve, revealing a 'self-destruct' button. **

"Red, Purple, stop looking so excited, he doesn't explode," said Miz.

**"He's here to conquer Earth!" Dib went on, until another classmate spoke up, Zita. **

**"Oh, not this again. You're crazy," she said. **

**"What about his horrible green head?" said Dib. **

**"_Insolent fool boy_!" snarled Zim. "It's a skin condition." **

**"And he's got no EARS!" yelled Dib. "Is that part of your skin condition, Zim?! No ears?!" **

**Zim looked down at his desk. "Yes," he admitted sadly. **

**The rest of the kids frowned at Dib. **

**"Man, Dib. Just because someone looks different, you can call them an alien?" said one of them. **

**"I guess Old Kid's an alien too, huh?" asked another, pointing to a desk in the back of the class. **

**"How's it goin!" spoke up Old Kid. **

**Dib got up from his desk and walked over to the chalkboard. He quickly drew two figures. **

**"See, this is us," he said, pointing to a sketch of a human. "Now here, over here, is Zim!" He pointed to a scribble of Zim. "See the difference? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?" **

"If you noticed that there was some stupid alien in your class, why didn't you just kill it and get it over with?" asked Purple.

"Pur, humans can't just randomly kill things like Irkens do," sighed Miz.

"Why...?" Purple looked at her quizzically.

"Because... You can't just do that! It's completely wrong!"

"Humans are weird."

Miz rolled her eyes.

**"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" scoffed another kid, The Letter M. "All you talk about is ghosts and aliens and seeing Bigfoot in your garage!" **

**"He was using the belt-sander..." mumbled Dib. **

**Zim felt more confident now. "Yeah, he's always sayin' stuff," he said. "I remember that one time-" **

**"HEY! You just got here!" protested Dib. "Don't let him trick you!" he told the class. "I know what I'm talking about! And there it is, sitting RIGHT! THERE!"  
**

**Zim got nervous again. **

**"Well, he does look...pretty weird..." spoke up one kid. **

**"Yeah! And he is sitting..." said another. **

**"You see? Actual proof that all the things I've been saying are actually right!" Dib said gleefully. "Finally... Proof that I'm... That I'm..."**

**" 'That I'm crazy!' " commented Zim, imitating Dib's voice. **

**"Okay, now that makes sense," agreed Zita. **

**"Man, we almost believed him," said another kid. **

**Zim and Dib shared a very hateful glare. From that moment on, they would be marked as enemies. **

"Zim, your hated enemy is that little kid? He's barely past a smeet," commented Red.

"Do not underestimate the Dib, My Tallest," snapped Zim, shooting Dib a look. "He is a vile pig-demon that reeks of...corn!"

Dib simply glowered back at Zim and then went back to looking at the screen.

**"Doom... Doom... Doom... Go home now," ordered Ms. Bitters, as the bell rang. Kids cheered and started using any escape possible to get out of the classroom, including hopping out the windows. **

**Zim calmly walked down the steps, attempting to head home. A voice stopped him in his tracks. **

**"Zim," said Dib. He put his hands at his sides, trying to strike a triumphant pose. "Maybe your cruddy little disguise worked on everyone else, but I'll get them to see the truth." **

"Not yet," Dib said dully.

**"No one will believe you," answered Zim. **

**Dib jumped on the railing for the steps and slid down it, landing in front of Zim. "They'll believe me if I show you to them WITHOUT your disguise!" He pulled something from his pocket. "I ordered these from one of my UFO-zines," he said, holding up a pair of handcuffs. **

**"Ooh, it's pretty. What is it?" Zim asked in an almost friendly tone. **

**"Alien sleep-cuffs," Dib told him. "Guaranteed to render all alien life-forms unconscious!" **

**"How do you know it works if you've never found an alien before?" pointed out Zim. **

**"I'm gonna find out right now!" Dib leaped at Zim with a cry. **

**Zim yelped and jumped out of the way, then started racing down the sidewalk. **

**"Leave me alone!" he shouted. "I just wanna go home and be all NORMAL!" **

**The two ran along the streets, Zim looking utterly panicked and Dib looking determined. A box of oranges was spilled all over the street by Zim as he rushed out, then he was nearly hit by a car. Trying to be one step ahead of Dib, Zim climbed on top of a car and tried making his way home that way, while Dib followed him on the sidewalk. Zim jumped on top of an ice cream truck, which blared through the speakers that if you didn't buy ice cream, your existence was meaningless. **

**A Skool bus drove up next to the ice cream truck and Zim heard Dib's maniacal laughter. Zim jumped to the Skool bus with Dib following close behind. **

**"They might even name your autopsy video after ME!" said Dib, a dark grin spreading across his face. **

"You're about as creepy as Zim is!" said Purple, looking at Dib with disdain.

"I am not! He's the freaky alien!" said Dib.

"Actually, you're the alien to us and him. You're a human and we're Irkens," said Red.

Dib opened his mouth, then shut it again. He glared at Red and kept watching.

**The bus took off, and Zim lost his balance. He landed atop a fence while Dib was still stuck on the bus. **

**"HA! See ya, DIB!" called Zim. "Pi-ti-ful HYOO-MAN!" he scoffed. **

**His small victory was short-lived as a dog jumped up and started attacking Zim violently. **

This was met with many snickers. Zim snarled and sunk down slightly in his seat.

**A few minutes of horrible carnage later, Zim opened his PAK communicator as he hid from Dib. **

**"Gir! _Help me_!" he said desperately. "There isn't much time!"**

**"Yes, sir!" answered Gir. The little android, disguised in his green doggy suit, appeared a few seconds later via his jets. **

**"Get me out of here now, Gir! NOW!" ordered Zim. **

**"Okie-dokie!" squealed Gir, as Zim grabbed him by the little black ears on the doggy suit. Gir took off very, very quickly, leaving Zim screaming in terror all the way. **

"This is really funny. Do horrible things happen to Zim throughout this show?" asked Purple.

"Oh, yes. Very much," said Miz.

**Dib had noticed the trail of smoke that Gir had left behind. He smiled and started following it. **

**Meanwhile, Zim had hit the front door of his home base. He wearily adjusted his black wig and said, "Good work, Gir." **

**"There you are." Dib appeared out of the smoke, still holding tightly to his sleep-cuffs. **

**"Quick, get in the house, Gir! Hurry!" commanded Zim. The pair got inside the base and Dib ran up to the door. **

**"Your little tricks won't fool me, Zim!" he cried angrily. "I know where you live now!"**

**"Aw, your friend's at the window!" Gir said cheerfully. **

**"You can't hide forever! And if you can, then I'll wait forever! I've been preparing for this all my life!" Dib yelled through the door. **

**Then.. A lawn gnome shot a laser beam from its eyes and vaporized the cuffs. **

**There was a short silence, then Dib spoke up again. "Okay... I think I'm going to go home and...prepare some more! But I'll be back, Zim! And from here to the ends of the Earth to the tippy tops of the mountains to the bottoms of the ocean…" **

**"I feel good about how today went," Zim told Gir happily. **

**Some time later, aboard an enormous command ship aptly named the Massive, the Almighty Tallest were sitting in chairs on the main deck. Red was sipping from a cup of soda. A technician said to them, "Incoming transmission from... Earth." **

"Ugh," said Red. "That was the first time Zim called us after when we sent him away. He started calling us, like, every other day after that."

"You deserve it. It totally backfired, what you did to him, didn't it?" smirked Dib.

"Oh yeah, Mister Alien Sleep-Cuffs?" shot back Red.

**"What is... Earth?" Purple asked Red. **

"Oh, we started knowing all too well what on Irk Earth exactly was after that," said Purple.

**Red shrugged and continued drinking the soda. **

**The transmission screen in front of them flickered to life, showing a tiny Irken who was grinning broadly. **

**"Invader Zim reporting, sirs. The mission goes well," said Zim. **

**Red's soda fell from his claw, the straw still in his mouth. Purple gaped at the screen. **

**"But surely you expected that from me," continued Zim. **

**Red spat the straw out of his mouth and whispered, "Zim... You're alive...?" He was incredulous and horrified at the same time. **

**"Yes... So very alive, and full of goo! _Mission goo_!" Zim said gleefully. **

"Why do you say things that make absolutely no sense, Zim?" questioned Dib.

"They make perfect sense, Dib-human! You're just too tiny-brained to understand!" Zim sneered.

"We don't get what you say either, Zim!" said Red, his antennae flicking back in annoyance. "Nobody gets what you say! It's always just dang weird!"

"Oh, My Tallest, you praise me so highly, thank you."

**"Don't be surprised if I take care of the humans before the Armada even gets here! Well, I've much work to do, so Invader Zim, signing off," saluted Zim. **

**Gir fell from the ceiling and crashed down on top of Zim's head. "AUGH! MY SPINE!" **

**The screen went black. Red and Purple looked at each other, their eyes wide in horror. **

* * *

"Okay, that ends the episode!" Miz clicked the stop button on the Wii. "So, everyone who was reading this, I will have them watch about twenty episodes, some of my favorites. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope you liked it!"


End file.
